1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to medical devices and, in particular, to glycemic state prediction devices, kits and associated methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Patients with diabetes can find it difficult to maintain their glucose concentration in a preferred euglycemic state (i.e., a glucose concentration the range of between about 70 mg/dL and 180 mg/dL, also referred to as normoglycemic). As a consequence, such patients may experience deleterious hypoglycemic and hyperglycemic states. Reducing the number of wide swings in glucose concentration is believed to significantly reduce the occurrence of long term diabetes-related complications such as blindness, kidney failure, retinopathy, and heart disease.
Continuous glucose monitors (CGM's) have been developed to frequently and conveniently measure a patient's glucose concentration by automatically collecting a large number of glucose concentrations over an extended time duration. Therefore, a patient using a CGM has the opportunity to dose themselves with relatively frequent insulin injections and, thereby, effectively regulate their glucose concentration.
However, a potential drawback of more frequent insulin injections is an increase in the likelihood of the patient inadvertently entering a hypoglycemic state. Hypoglycemic states are dangerous because they can result in a loss of consciousness and, in some instances, death.